Valerie Arem
Valerie Arem (born December 12, 1969) is an American casting coordinator, voice actress and voice director. She is the mother of voice actors Julia Arem and Kyle Arem. Animation Voice Work 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Female Narrator *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) - Female Narrator 'Web Animation' *Ever After High (2013-2016) - Female Narrator, Helga Crumb, Step Librarian (ep17) *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) - Evil Steps Librarian (ep2), Female Narrator *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) - Female Narrator *Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (2015) - Female Narrator Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Sign (2003-2004) - Morgana *Burn Up Excess (2002) - Additional Voices *Geneshaft (2003) - Beatrice Ratio *Persona 4: The Animation (2013) - Eri Minami 'Movies - Dubbing' *Mirai (2018) - Grandmother (Young), Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Civilian 1 (ep5), GCPD Cop 3 (ep5), GCPD Cop 8 (ep5) *Blade Runner: Revelations (2018) - Epiphany, Holly *Bombshell (2016) - Shelly "Bombshell" Harrison *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Kyra Mosley *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Darksiders II (2012) - Nephilim (Whispers) 3 *Defender (2002) - Memory *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks World of Madagascar (2015) - Host Voice *Ion Fury (2019) - Shelly "Bombshell" Harrison *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Max Steel: Covert Missions (2001) - Rachel Leeds *Metro: Exodus (2019) - Fanatic *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Recoil (1999) - Female Computer *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - S.A.M. *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Radio Voices, Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Bridge Crew (2017) - Captain Ukwu, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Lethal Alliance (2006) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Computer *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance (2007) - Computer *Supreme Commander 2 (2010) - Computer *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Crew (2014) - Milli *The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series: A New Frontier (2016) - Francine, Village Female (ep1) *Titanfall (2014) - IMC System OS *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - Captain Lauren Jacobs, Additional Voices *Tyranny (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - AI, Various Pilots *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Naoto Shirogane *Bravely Default (2013) - Kikyo Konoe *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Kikyo Konoe *Catherine (2011) - Newscaster, System Voice *Catherine: Full Body (2019) - Female Narrator *Final Fantasy XV (2017) - Additional Voices *Judgment (2019) - Additional Voices *MIND≒0 (2014) - Reika Kisaki, Undertaker *Monster Hunter: World (2018) - Additional Voices *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Naoto Shirogane *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Naoto Shirogane *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Naoto Shirogane *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Civilians *Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (20) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2019. Category:American Voice Actors